Character Tier
Tier 0: Subhuman Description: Subhumans are within the ability of even the weakest, most out of shape human to destroy through pure physical ability. Examples: Grey Matter (Ben 10), small animals Tier 1: Human Description: Characters in Tier 1 are not possessed of any abilities that make them significantly more powerful than an ordinary human. This does not mean that they have no powers, only that the abilities they possess does not make them much more dangerous than the average person. Examples: Batman (DC), Daredevil (Marvel), Tau (Warhammer 40k), Clone Troopers (Star Wars) Tier 2: Enhanced Description: Characters in Tier 2 are endowed with abilities that grant them significant advantages over ordinary humans. This can range from anywhere from being slightly more dangerous than an ordinary human, to being a force capable overcoming several armed soldiers without using any weaponry. However, ordinary humans are still a very serious danger to them, with lower levels of the tier still being defeatable by ordinary humans in physical combat.. Examples: Captain America (Marvel), Deathstroke (DC), Weak-Average Force User (Star Wars) Tier 3: Posthuman -Description: Posthumans are considerably beyond ordinary humans, and for the most part are impossible for a lone human to defeat without the use of potent weaponry. The lowest level of Tier 4 are often resistant to most low level human weaponry, and at all levels, are able to combat groups of a few dozen humans with ease. However, heavy weaponry is still a very real threat to most of them, and in most cases is still capable of incapacitating or killing them. Examples: Wolverine (Marvel), Adeptus Astartes (Warhammer 40k), Average-Powerful Force Users (Star Wars) Tier 4: Superhuman Description: Tier 4 Superhumans are vastly beyond human capabilities. They are usually able to take on large groups of humans with ease, and require coordinated any potent attacks from their enemies to be able to defeat them. Extremely powerful weaponry is often required to be employed against them to take them down. Examples: Spiderman (Marvel), Midnighter (DC), Venom (Marvel) High Tier Force Users (Star Wars) Tier 5: Mystical Description: Tier 5 characters are one person armies, able to battle and win against small armies of ordinary humans. These individuals are gifted with demigod like power, and depending on their level, are capable of single handedly being threats to entire cities, or at higher levels, even countries. However, the mightiest weaponry of humanity is capable of killing, or at the very least, severely injuring them. Examples: Primarchs (Warhammer 40k), Miss Marvel (Marvel) Tier 6: Supernatural Description: Tier 6 characters are usually capable of single handedly conquering nations, continents, and even worlds with nothing but their own power. They are able to battle large armies all by themselves, and often cannot be harmed by anything less than the mightiest weapons of man. This is the last tier where human weaponry can be seen as an effective means of defeating the character. Examples: Emperor of Mankind (Warhammer 40k), Professor X (Marvel), Tier 7: Mythic Description: Tier 7 characters are utterly beyond human power, gifted with enough might to single handedly destroy entire planets at higher levels. The weapons of man typically are useless against Mythic characters. Examples: The Incredible Hulk (Marvel) Tier 8: Celestial Description: Characters at Tier 8 are a threat to entire solar systems, mostly able to traverse through space, and in some cases, obliterate stars. Examples: Superman (DC), Silver Surfer (Marvel) Tier 9: Exalted Description: The vastly mighty beings of the Exalted Tier are capable of obliterating entire galaxies with their power. Examples: Tier 10: Empyrean Description: The titanic Tier 10 characters are capable of controlling and altering entire universes, often being able to cross through the planes of existence in order to conquer them. Examples: Tier 11: Transcendent Description: Members of this tier, as their name implies, Transcend the bounds of the universe, being able to travel to and exist within multiple realities at once. Examples: Dr Manhattan (DC), The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Category:Powers